Torque devices are commonly used within the automotive and industrial industries. Such torque devices typically have internal mechanics and/or a flexible handle that cause a rigid pointer to move in response to an applied force of torque. A gauge is located adjacent to the pointer to indicate the amount of torque being exerted.
Devices using the same principles, but greatly reduced in size, are used by dentist and surgeons to install various prosthetic devices within humans.
Such devices, however, are not without difficulties. For example, when a dental implant is embedded within the jaw of a human, the amount of room available to manipulate the torque device is extremely limited.
Furthermore, the post, head, and/or abutment screw of the prosthesis are usually so small and delicate that both the medical practitioner and the patient face severe dangers if insufficient and/or excessive torque forces are used. If insufficient torque forces are used, the prosthesis may be improperly secured to the jaw of the patient and may become dislodged, bent, and/or broken. If excessive torque forces are used, the head, post, and/or abutment screw may be sheared off, with a portion of the prosthesis remaining within the patient's jaw. If any of these events occur, the patient is exposed to a health danger and the medical practitioner is exposed to an allegation of malpractice and liability.
The following disclosures relate to various known types of torque devices: Palmleaf (U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,636; issued Apr. 14, 1959); Harmes (U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,134; issued Feb. 9, 1960); Otto (U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,517; issued Jul. 22, 1975); Stone (U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,490; issued Feb. 9, 1982); Cordey (U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,906; issued Nov. 23, 1982); and Heyraud (U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,319; issued Jun. 2, 1987).
The inventor believes that the cited disclosures taken alone or in combination neither anticipate nor render obvious the present invention. These citations do not constitute an admission that such disclosures are relevant or material to the present claims. Rather, these citations relate only to the general field of the disclosure and are cited as constituting the closest art of which the inventor is aware.